Professions
Professions are a sub-class of sorts. Each player will specialize in a specific form of energy, be it primary, secondary, or tertiary. No matter what form of energy they take up, they are required to also take up a profession. Professions dictate what tertiary techniques you can take up. If one is interested in fighting techniques, for instance, a good profession is a soldier. Soldiers have premium access to fighting techniques, though other professions should have some sort of limited access, either by having a higher cost or by having certain fighting techniques open to all classes. There aren’t multiple colors of tertiary level, so a tertiary level of 10 would equate with a level 10 profession. However, there needs to be some sort of deterrent to switching professions with impunity. For instance, someone shouldn’t be able to take 5 levels in soldier, then suddenly decide to be a level 6 artificer the next level. · My current idea is that changing professions causes a halving of your tertiary level, rounded up. This means that early switching is not particularly harmful, but you are punished for switching late in the game. · At a certain tertiary level, to combat the pain of switching, one can take up a second profession. This profession will start at half you current tertiary level, and will level up normally. o It may need to level up half as fast, or force you to choose which to level. It’s worth noting that the most efficient professionals will not me magicians in any way. For instance, a pure tertiary soldier will be much quicker at learning combat tricks than a fire warrior. List of Professions: Layman - The generic profession. Layman have no special techniques to their name, but also have no limitations. They are also the only class that can change to a new class with a reduced penalty. It’s like having an undecided major in college. · Note: This profession won’t have it’s own page of techniques. Soldier – One of the two main fighting professions. Soldiers fight on the side of the law, and so they must pledge allegiance to a certain nation or God. They also are good with team-buff effects. Soldiers work best as part of a fighting unit. Mercenary – The other main fighting profession. Mercenaries fight for themselves and tend to be able to play dirtier than soldiers. They lack capacity in team-buffing, but they are more effective at self-buffs than the soldier. They are also more independent. Explorer –''' 'A skirmishing profession, explorers are more equipped' for''' skill than for close combat. They are effective trackers and users of ranged weapons. Like soldiers, explorers tend to be lawful though they do not need to be. Rogue – Something akin to a mercenary-explorer, rogues place more emphasis on trickery and stealth and less on combat. They also are more often chaotic than lawful. Diplomat – Diplomats place low emphasis on physical combat, though they can be successful magicians. However, their main claim to fame is their high diplomacy. They are this world’s talky characters. Diplomats are also capable at team-buffs. Medic – Medics are adept at one key thing: healing. They gain bonuses on all types of healing, from health to antidotes. Artificer – Artificers are a very interesting profession, capable of essentially creating “stuff”. It takes a while to get going, but after a while the artificer’s only limitations tend to be materials and creativity. Artificer’s often function as weapon-smiths, but upon higher levels they end up looking more like a steam punk mad scientist. Academic – Academics are similar to artificer’s in their emphasis on creativity. However, instead of building machines, they build new techniques to use. Academics can say, I think there should be a technique that makes me turn into a frog, and provided they have the magical proficiency, they will be successful. Category:Professions